Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2 Choices
This page contains the choices in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2 and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (Book 1 Incomplete) * Keep playing without my choices. * Go to Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1! Choice 1 (Book 1 Complete) * Yes, remember my choices! * No, I want to use the default settings. Choice 2 * Face 1 (lightest skin) * Face 2 (darkest skin) * Face 3 (light brown skin) * Face 4 (light skin) Choice 3 * Balayage Bangs (�� 15) (long, ombre waves) * Embelished Updo (�� 15) (dark grey hair in a braided updo) * Short Waves (short, curly, dark red hair) * Long Curls (long, dirty blonde curls) * Medium Straight (straight, collar-length black hair) Choice 4 * Daytime Diva (�� 20) * Romantic Romper (�� 20) * Sleek and Chic (�� 20) * Comfy and Casual Choice 5 * Perfect! * Not me. Let's try something else. Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What's your name? Default is "Jessica." Chapter One: Toast of the Town Choices Choice 1 * How amazing that felt! (No effect) * That I have to go back to real life. (No effect) Choice 2 * Take that, haters! (No effect) * Does this mean I get to go full diva now? (No effect) Choice 3 * I wouldn't go that far. (No effect) * ...Bow. (No effect) Choice 4 * Matt (No effect) * Teja (No effect) * Seth (No effect) * Victoria (No effect) Victoria is only an option in Choice 4 if you paid diamonds to keep her in the movie. Choice 5 * Surprisingly fun! (No effect) * A little weird... (No effect) Choice 6 * Ballroom Glam (�� 20) (Step up!) * The LBD ( ) Choice 7 * And I'm gonna wipe the floor with you! (Step Up!) * Break a leg out there. (No effect) Choice 8 This is a timed choice. * Over my head. (No effect) * At his waist. (No effect) * In his. (+Step Up!) If you let the timer run out, you freeze. Choice 9 This is a timed choice. * Slow, quick, slow. (No effect) * Quick, quick, slow. (+Step Up!) * Dabbing. (No effect) If you let the timer run out, Etienne trips over your foot. Choice 10 This is a timed choice. * Dip! (+Step Up!) * Twirl! (No effect) * Fall! (No effect) If you let the timer run out, you fall. "Dancing Queen" - You won the celebrity dancing contest! (If you get 3 or more "Step Up!") "Two to Tango" - You and Pippa Majors tied in your dance-off! (If you get 2 "Step Up!") "Baby's in a Corner" - You lost the dance-off to Pippa Majors! (If you got 1 or fewer "Step Up!") Choice 11 * Amazing! (No effect) * But I like my place... (No effect) Choice 12 * Very thoughtful, thank you. (No effect) * Totally excessive! (No effect) Choice 13 * Let's do it! (�� 12) * Not really... (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Incredible! (No effect) *Never going to be used. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *What room was that in? (No effect) *You mean for the building? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *She's a legend! (No effect) *Who now? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Can you get stuck down here? (No effect) *Does the wine come with the house? Diamond Choice 5 *High-Rise Luxury. *Old Hollywood Mansion. Choice 14 * Matt (�� 30) * Teja (�� 30) * Seth (�� 30) * Victoria (�� 30) * Packing. Diamond Choice 6 (Matt) *They're gorgeous. (No effect) *Seriously? No champagne? Diamond Choice 7 (Matt) *Enjoy these! *Check out the bedroom... if you know what I mean... (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Matt) *We should move to the bed. *You're overdressed for the occasion. Diamond Choice 9 (Matt) *Let's slow things down. *I want you. Now! Diamond Choice 6 (Seth) *My favorite! *Is this for me, or you? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Seth) *More whiskey! *We could maybe check out the bedroom... (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Seth) *This won't change anything. (No effect) *Don't tell me you're staying in that apartment. Diamond Choice 9 (Seth) *Let's slow things down. *Don't stop! Diamond Choice 6 (Victoria) *This is beautiful! (No effect) *I... don't know if I can keep it alive. Diamond Choice 7 (Victoria) *Let's just enjoy this champagne. *I hope we do more than look at the views in there... (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Victoria) *Move to the bed. *Get out of these wet clothes. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 (Victoria) *Let's slow things down. *Keep going! ( ) Choice 15 * What's wrong with them? (No effect) * Why even bring those? (No effect) Choice 16 * You're scaring me! (No effect) * Spit it out already. (No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Red Carpet Diaries